Reunion Beyond The Stars
by Kitten-KC
Summary: When something terrible happens to the twins, those left behind will have to deal with it. sorry, but I really suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters (which is all of them). They all belong to JRR Tolkien.

* * *

A/N: I know that I'm not the greatest writer. I've only been writing stories in general for about a year. This is the first fic that I've actually posted, and it's my third fanfic that I've written.

Also, this story is AU.

Now, for the story

* * *

Reunion Beyond The Stars

Chapter 1

* * *

Elladan slashed at another oncoming orc before turning and blocking another scimitar that was aimed for his head. He started to get a feeling of panic when he suddenly realized that Elrohir was no longer by his side. Worried, he started to search for his younger twin while still keeping most of his attention on killing more oncoming orcs.

Elrohir had gotten himself into trouble. He was surrounded by orcs and was starting to tire. As an orc raised its blade, Elrohir swung up his sword to block it just as another one slashed him across the stomach with its scimitar. He spun around, blocking the scimitar, just he felt a sharp pain in his stomach as he felt the cold steel of a blade rush through it. As the orc pulled out its blade, Elrohir sank to his knees. He felt light- headed, and consciousness was starting to flee him. He used all of his remaining energy to try and let Elladan know that something was wrong, but all of a sudden, his thoughts became blank, and he could feel his life draining away as his mind slipped in to darkness, then, he collapsed.

Elladan felt a shot of pain tear through his heart. 'Elrohir!' he thought worriedly, he knew what was happening, his brother was losing a battle for his life. He needed to find Elrohir now! He frantically tried to find his brother, the one that completed his soul. He fought his way in the direction his heart was pulling him in and he suddenly saw the crumpled form of his brother lying on the ground. He ran to Elrohir's side to see if he was still alive, if even barely, but to his avail, he could find no pulse. Elrohir was dead. He couldn't believe it. His twin was dead. He turned back to the orcs and swung his blade, and an orc head fell to the ground, he would avenge his brother's death, as long as he was alive. The orcs showed no sign of lessening their numbers. He fought to keep himself alive. Just as he turned and raised his blade to kill another orc, he felt an axe embed itself into his spine, and he immediately lost all consciousness as he fell to the ground.

0-0-0-0-0

Glorfindel and his party had heard the sounds of battle a ways away, and were just on their way to check it out. They came across a glade littered with the bodies of dead orcs. "Search the area for any survivors." He said to the elves, hoping that they would find someone alive, if only barely.

After a few minutes of searching one of the elves noticed two figures lying on the ground. He noticed that the figures were not orcs, but elves. "Glorfindel!" The elf called.

Glorfindel quickly ran over to where the elf was crouched. He looked at the two figures. They had flowing, dark hair, and to him, they seemed familiar, even though he could not see their faces. He felt a twinge of sadness; it was sad to see an immortal die. He wondered to himself how hard it would be to the families of the two elves to hear about their deaths. The two looked as if they had been close friends, dying to protect each other. "We should see who they were, before we bury them." He said. He reached over and rolled one of the elves over and gasped. He closed his eyes for a second to collect his thoughts; he had recognized the young elf, it was one of the twins. After a few more minutes he finally managed to identify him as Elladan.

"This is one of Lord Elrond's sons." The elf beside him said, shocked. "But that would mean..."

"That the other one is Elrohir." Glorfindel said sadly. From what he had figured from where the twins had been, the elder twin had died protecting the younger. He had known Elrond's twin sons since they were elflings; he had been a victim of their pranks many times. He realized that even though he was always angry with them for that, he knew that it brought joy to those around them. It was certainly going to be a lot quieter in Imladris after this. This was going to be very painful for Elrond: Arwen had married Estel a year ago, and now his sons were dead. This was going to be very difficult news to report.

"We are taking them back to Imladris. They are the Lord's sons." Two of the elves picked up the twins and the party began to head back into Imladris.

0-0-0-0-0

The party had arrived a few hours later, and, thankfully, Elrond had not come out to greet them. Now, Glorfindel was now heading slowly towards Elrond's study, to give him his report. He wished that he did not have to be the one to give Elrond the news, but he knew that he was the best person to do it. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

He almost didn't hear the answering "Enter" from inside Elrond's study.

Elrond was sitting at his desk. For the last few hours, he had felt that something was wrong, but he could not place it. There was something missing. He looked up to see Glorfindel standing in the doorway. As he watched his friend walk into the room, he noticed the slight sadness on the elda's face. "What news is there on the borders?" He asked.

"We heard a band of orcs in battle with some elves, but alas we were too late to save them." Glorfindel said, hoping to breach the subject of what had happened, as much as he wished that he didn't have to.

"Were you able to identify the elves?" Elrond asked, he looked at his friend, and seneschal, questioningly when Glorfindel looked towards the floor; he could see that something had happened, and Glorfindel was having trouble saying it. Elrond stood and walked towards his friend, to stand beside him.

"Yes." Glorfindel said, trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

Elrond saw through the cover. "Who were they?" Elrond asked. It seemed to him that Glorfindel was very reluctant to reveal this information.

"I think, you should see for yourself." Glorfindel replied, unable to break the news of Elladan and Elrohir's death. It was just too painful for him to bring up.

In a few minutes Glorfindel and Elrond were walking down the halls to where the twins lay. When they reached the door, Glorfindel turned to Elrond and said, "Today is a sad day, this loss has pained many of us." He reached for the handle, his hand trembling, and turned the doorknob.

Elrond was nowhere close to being prepared for what he saw. As the door opened, Elrond stood shocked. There, the lifeless bodies of his twin sons lay. He couldn't move, and he suddenly realized what had been wrong a few hours before. He ran to the bedside, and knelt beside the bed. First, his wife is attacked by orcs and had to sail over the sea, and now, his sons are dead, killed by orcs. Elrond felt the tears well up in his eyes. He did not notice Glorfindel walk up beside him.

Glorfindel knelt down beside his friend and put a comforting arm around him. "They were outnumbered. It was just them against the orcs. I wish we could have been there sooner. It is a very sad day for all of us." Glorfindel said quietly.

"A message needs to be sent to Gondor. Estel and Arwen must be told of this." Elrond managed to say. He stood up, and leaned over his sons and kissed each of them on the forehead. May you find peace wherever you wander now He said quietly.

TBC...

* * *

Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or places; they all belong to JRR Tolkien. 

Now, for Chapter 2.

* * *

Reunion Beyond The Stars

Chapter 2

* * *

A few weeks later, Aragorn was sitting in his study when one of his guards came in. "My Lord, a messenger has arrived from Imladris. He says that the message is very important and for the Lady to be present as well."

Aragorn stood and dismissed the guard. He walked out to the gardens where he knew Arwen would be. "Arwen."

"Yes love?" She asked.

"A messenger has come from Imladris, he requested your presence as well." Came the reply.

"Really?" Arwen said excitedly.

0-0-0-0-0

Arwen and Aragorn met the messenger and Arwen stood beside her husband as Aragorn opened the message with a slight gleam of excitement in his eye, for messages from their father did not come often. As he opened the message he noticed that the paper had tear stains on it. Something had happened in Imladris. Aragorn quickly read over the message.

_Estel, Arwen._

_I wish the news I am about to tell you was on a more joyful note. Glorfindel and his party discovered two elves that had been killed by orcs a while back. The reason I tell you this is that the two elves were your brothers. All of Imladris is mourning their deaths, and I felt that the two of you should know about this. It has been too quiet without your brothers causing trouble around here. I hope that you two can find comfort in each other to get through this._

_I send all of my love two both of you._

_Ada._

Aragorn, froze as he read those words. Elladan and Elrohir were dead. He dropped the letter, and sank into a chair. It couldn't be. His brothers were dead.

He was interrupted when Arwen tapped him on the shoulder and asked, "what did father say?"

"I think maybe you should read the message yourself. I do not think I would be able to repeat what was written in that letter." Aragorn replied, a great sadness could be seen in his eyes.

Arwen picked up the letter and read it. "I cannot believe this!" She said, as the tears fell in streams down her cheeks.

Aragorn stood and drew Arwen into a comforting embrace. "Neither can I, meleth nin my love." He said as tried his hardest to hold back his own tears.

A few minutes later the two pulled apart, and Aragorn said, "I will send a message to Faramir for him to come to the city to govern the city for awhile. I will not tell him what has happened until he arrives here. I am also sending a message to Legolas to ask him if he will return to Minas Tirith."

"I believe that there will be no need to send for Prince Legolas, for he has just arrived in the city." One of the guards said as he entered.

"Tell him to meet me in my study as soon as he can." Aragorn said, before turning and leading Arwen out of the room.

Arwen had gone to their room, and Aragorn had gone to his study to wait for his elven friend. It was not long before Legolas appeared in the doorway. "come in, mellon nin my friend." He said.

Legolas noticed the sadness in his friend's eyes and he also marked that his friend had been crying, something he had never seen his friend do. "What is wrong, mellon nin?" He asked, worriedly, as he sat down beside Aragorn.

"A messenger arrived in the city this morning, bearing news from Imladris." Aragorn said, sadly.

Legolas looked at Aragorn, noting the sadness in his friend's voice. Something important had happened. "What did the letter say?" He asked.

"The letter bore news of the deaths of two elves a few weeks back." Aragorn replied. "They were killed by orcs."

"Did the letter say who the elves were?" the blonde elf asked. 'Whose deaths in Imladris could have this effect on Aragorn?' He wondered silently.

"Yes." Aragorn said. He closed his eyes, he was not going to start crying in front of his elven friend. He had never done that before, and he was not going to start.

"Who was it?" Legolas was starting to worry, Aragorn was never this upset about the death of elves. He had seen enough death during the war of the Ring, that it was sad, but he had never had reason to grieve over those deaths.

Aragorn was straining not to let his tears fall. "It was..." he paused trying hold back the tears. "It was...Elladan...and...Elrohir." Aragorn could no longer hold in his tears, and as they started to fall, he turned away from his elven friend, so that Legolas would not see him cry.

Legolas looked shocked, but now that he had heard it, it made sense. He turned towards Aragorn, to see that his back was turned, and he was shaking. Legolas knew that he had started crying again, so he put his arms around his friend and drew him into a comforting embrace.

A few minutes later, Legolas asked "are you going to send for Faramir to come and take over your duties for you for now?"

"I am, but I have not gotten to it yet." Aragorn replied.

"I will see that it is done. I think you should go and comfort Arwen for now." Legolas said before standing and leaving the room to write and send the request.

After sending the request for Faramir to come to Minas Tirith, Legolas had sent a message to his father to say that his stay in Minas Tirith may last longer than planned. He also included in this message, the news of Elladan and Elrohir's deaths. 'Ada will want a reason for why I am prolonging my visit.' He thought. "As well as the fact that father can also inform those in Eryn Lasgalen that were friends of the twins of the news." He said to himself.

0-0-0-0-0

A few weeks later, Faramir and Eowyn arrived in Minas Tirith. Aragorn and Legolas had told them of their reasons for sending for them. Eowyn immediately asked where Arwen was, while Faramir stayed behind with Aragorn and Legolas.

"This is grievious news for you, my lord." Faramir said, "And for you as well, Legolas, am I correct?"

"Yes it is." Legolas answered. "Aragorn was raised by Elrond, which made Elladan and Elrohir his foster brothers, and I was friends with the twins for centuries."

"Lord Elrond must be very upset by this." Faramir stated, he had known that the four were close, but he had had no idea that Aragorn considered the two his brothers.

"He is. I cannot imagine how much pain this must have caused him." Aragorn said sadly.

TBC...

* * *

Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places in this story.

* * *

Reunion Beyond the Stars 

Chapter 3

* * *

Meanwhile, in Imladris.

The messenger had returned to Imladris to find that the Lady Galadriel had arrived.

Galadriel was speaking with her son-in-law, trying to comfort him, but to no avail. Elrond seemed almost detached from the world around him. She knew what was happening. She knew how much pain Elrond had felt in his life. He had lost so many loved ones to death. Elrond was in the early stages of grief, and she doubted he would get over it.

Galadriel left Elrond's room, only to meet Glorfindel outside, "Any luck?" He asked.

"Sadly, no." Came the reply. "Although, I doubt any of us would be able to get him to listen at this point. You know of most of the pain he has gone through. It is unlikely that he will recover." Galadriel added before turning and walking away.

A few days later, Glorfindel was sitting in one of the gardens, thinking on what had happened over the last few weeks. Elrond's condition had gotten worse. Many of the elves were shocked that the great lord of Imladris was succumbing to grief caused by the death of his twin sons. Glorfindel knew that this was not the only reason. He had known Lord Elrond for many years. He was one of the few elves who remembered the most painful separation from Elrond's past, and now he could see the pain in Elrond's eyes that was brought forth from the death of his sons. 'The pain,' Glorfindel thought, 'is most likely not only caused by the death of the twins, but also from memories of the past.' His thoughts wandered for a while before he realized something. Other than his own parents and Celebrian, Elrond had no other direct family alive. And the only one of those three he would ever have the possibility of seeing again would be Celebrian. 'Perhaps there is more for him in death than there would be in life.' He suddenly thought.

An idea suddenly formed in his head. He could not do this alone. A messenger had arrived the day before saying that Aragorn, Arwen, and Legolas were coming to Imladris and that they would only be a few days behind the messenger. He would talk with the three, as they would most likely understand his motives for his plan.

0-0-0-0-0

A few days later, the King and Queen of Gondor and the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen had arrived in Imladris. Glorfindel was heading towards their rooms, so as to catch them before they set out to see Lord Elrond. He had found the three in Legolas's room.

"YOU WANT TO WHAT!" Arwen's voice carried throughout the room. Aragorn had to pull her back onto the couch to calm her down.

"It's most likely the best thing for your father. I know it does not seem like it, but would you rather that you knew that your father was happy, or would you like me to show you how close he is to death right now." Glorfindel replied, not at all surprised at Arwen's reaction.

"How can encouraging him to give in to his grief, be the best thing for him!" Arwen was angry and she was not thinking clearly.

"Your father has been through a lot of pain. As of right now, the only ones left of his family that he would ever be able to see, is you, Estel, and Celebrian. Estel is mortal, and he will eventually die, and you will follow him into death. Elladan and Elrohir are already dead, and he has already lost someone near to his heart to the fate of men. There is not much left for him in the living world." Glorfindel tried to explain.

"Celebrian would follow him into death. There, our entire family could be reunited." Aragorn said, finally figuring out most of what had been explain, yet there was one question burning in his mind. "Who was the first that he lost to mortality?" He asked.

"Do you remember the history of Numenor?" Glorfindel asked, he suddenly had an idea.

Aragorn nodded.

"Do you remember why it is that the Numenorians have some elvish blood in them?" He then added.

"Yes, it was because Elros, the first king of Numenor was..." Aragorn trailed off, suddenly realizing what Glorfindel was trying to say.

"Elros was also known as half-elven, just as Elrond was, but why is that important?" Legolas asked, not catching on to what Glorfindel was trying to tell them, as he was not as learned in the history of Numenor.

"It was said that Elros had a twin brother, who had chosen to remain among elven-kind. Elros was Elrond's twin brother." Aragorn added, still slightly shocked at what he had just learned. 'It's interesting, I was raised by Elrond and I only thought that I had truly become part of the family when I married Arwen, but now I have discovered that I have always been a part of this family by blood as well.' He thought as an afterthought.

Arwen was shocked. "How was it that we never knew that father had a brother?" She asked.

"I am one of the few who knows this, because I knew your father when Elros was still alive. I had arrived in Imladris about a century before, and your father had just received a message from Numenor, he was setting out to leave to see his brother one last time. I did not go with him, but I do remember the day he returned. I could see the sadness in his eyes, in fact most elves near him noticed it. Not many knew why, but I did. Your father confided in me that Elros had died a few days after he had arrived in Numenor. He had been waiting to say farewell to your father. He had also told me that he did not feel comfortable speaking about his brother now that he was dead. Your father never told you because he did not want to bring up certain upsetting memories from that time." Glorfindel told them.

"I think it is time that father was reunited with certain family members that he has not seen since the second age of the world." Aragorn said, finally understanding what Glorfindel wanted them to do.

0-0-0-0-0

A few minutes later, Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas, and Glorfindel were standing outside Lord Elrond's room. "It's time." Arwen said. The four entered the room to find Elrond lying on the bed eyes unfocused, but he was still breathing.

"Ada, please wake up and listen to us, we will not keep you long, but we would like to hear your voice one last time." Arwen said pleadingly.

For the first time in weeks, Elrond's gaze focused and he actually looked at his daughter. "Yes, daughter?" He said slowly.

Aragorn kneeled beside Arwen and looked into his father's eyes. "Why do you stay here?" He asked.

"I stay for the two of you." Came the answer.

"We will be fine, you should follow your heart. We have heard that it has been far too long since you last saw your brother. Go to him, we will join you soon enough." Aragorn said. "Namarie Ada farewell father." Aragorn stood up and leaned over the bed and gave Elrond a final embrace.

"Namarie ion nin farewell my son." Elrond said. "Arwen, take care of yourself as well as Estel. I shall see the two of you soon enough. Glorfindel, do not think you can hide in the corner from me, I know you were behind all of this. Thank you. And Legolas, take care of yourself." He looked towards the two blonde elves, "I know that I will not see the two of you again." At this Elrond closed his eyes and drew his final breath.

The four remaining in the room turned towards the door and left. "Goodbye father." Arwen said silently, "I shall see you soon." She added.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: I go by the belief that Elros is Elrond's twin brother. I actually believe that Elrond probably did tell his children about Elros, but it made more sense to me when writing this story, that they had not been told.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of this. All characters and places belong to JRR Tolkien.

* * *

Reunion Beyond the Stars 

Chapter 4

* * *

Two identical elves stood waiting for their father. "He is not going to come, Elrohir." The taller of the two said. 

"Oh, I think he will, Elladan, and I believe naneth(mother) will not be far behind. Though, it may take her awhile to realize what ada father has done." Elrohir said.

"You go believe whatever you want to believe, but..." Elladan was cut off by the sounds of someone walking towards them.

"ADA!" cried Elrohir as he ran towards the elder elf.

Elrond embraced the younger twin, and then looked at Elladan.

"I told you he would come!" Elrohir shot at Elladan, and smiled.

Elladan just glared at his younger brother, and then walked over to where their father was standing. "I did not think you would let the grief overtake you, especially after hearing that you had done something that neither Elrohir nor I would have been able to do." He said.

"And what was that, ion nin?" Elrond asked.

"You managed to live on after the death of your brother. I do not know what I would have done had I survived that battle." Elladan said. "But come, there is someone here that I know you would like to see, and then you can fill us in on what happened after the battle."

They walked for a little while, and then they stopped. There standing not too far away was dark-haired human, but he stood with a gracefulness that was almost elven. He turned around and froze. At the same time, Elrond also froze in his tracks. He was looking upon the one person he had not seen in around 7000 years. Elladan and Elrohir were shocked at how similar the two looked, the two did not know that their father had had a twin; they had only been told by Elros that he was their father's brother, but now that they saw them together, they noticed that the two were identical except for very slight differences. Elrond took the first step towards his brother and Elros did the same. The two finally were standing in front of each other, and neither knew what to say. Elros was shocked that his brother was standing in front of him. Could his brother's life have been that horrible that the only way he could have escaped it was through death? Elros decided to save the questions for later and pulled Elrond into a tight embrace. "It is good to see you again, brother." Elros said.

"And it is good to see you again muindor (brother) as well." Came the reply.

The four stood together, waiting for those they knew would come later. Especially, Estel and Arwen.

THE END

* * *

A/N: This story began while I was lying in bed trying to sleep. The idea came to me; what if Elrond and Elros were reunited? Then I had to figure out how to do it. I just started writing and this is what came out of it. 

I don't know when I'll post my next story; this was the only one that was completely finished.


End file.
